Ratchet and Clank:Going Commando (reimangined)
Ratchet and Clank:Going Commando is the second game/film of the reimangined series. it is proceeded by Ratchet and Clank (PS4) and followed by Ratchet and Clank:Up Your Arsenal (reimagined) Plot “So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy?” ―Ratchet discussing the mission with Abercrombie Fizzwidget. After defeating Ultimate Supreme Executive Drek and Dr. Nefarious, the duo Ratchet and Clank, rested on Ratchet's home on Veldin. Nearly a year after their previous adventure, they appeared in an interview for a Holo-Vision show called Behind the Hero. While in a break between filming this interview, they were teleported to the Bogon Galaxy by the founder and CEO of MegaCorp, a man by the name of Abercrombie Fizzwidget. It appeared that a masked "dupliferous criminal mastermind" had stolen MegaCorp's most valuable experiment: a cute blue fuzzball. Clank was reluctant to partake in another adventure, so while he retired to a complimentary apartment in the city of Megapolis on planet Endako, Ratchet attempted to save the experiment from the Thief. The Thief hired Thugs-4-Less for assistance protection. The thief also kidnapped Clank, forcing Ratchet to come to his rescue. Upon his rescue, Clank went along with Ratchet. Ratchet confronted the thief on planet Siberius, defeating her and reclaiming the experiment. The duo returned it to Mr. Fizzwidget shortly afterwards. After Mr. Fizzwidget "accidentally" ejected the duo from his ship, Ratchet and Clank climbed through a desert cave and were confronted by the thief who demanded the return of the experiment. During this demand, the thief accidentally fell off her ship, knocking off her mask and revealing that she was Angela Cross. Angela, a former MegaCorp employee, warned Ratchet that the experiment would ultimately doom the galaxy. On planet Dobbo, Ratchet and Clank discovered that Angela's claims were true, and tried to persuade Fizzwidget to destroy the experiment, but their efforts were in vain. The duo then stumbled across an ad for the experiment, now known as the "Protopet," which was being cloned and prepared for mass release. At that point, it was revealed that Thugs-4-Less terminated its contract with Angela and ha Consoles * PS4 * PS4 Neo * PS3 Characters * Ratchet * Clank * Captain Qwark * Dr Nefarious (ending) * Lawrence (ending) * Biker One * Biker Two * Plumber * New Age Mystic * Angela Cross * Qwark Fan-Boy * Shady Salesman * Thugs-4-Less Leader * Cora * Unamed Protopet Scientist * Tractor Beam Scientist * Drek (mentioned) * Slim Cognito * Female Info Bot * Mutant Crab * Mutant Protopet * Dr. Putridson * Matron * Mathematician * Billy * Ace Bunyon * Hypnotist * Inventor * Fizzwidget Extras * Brax and Elaris don't appear in the game or film but are mentioned * Dr. Nefarious is still stranded at the Deplanetizer Crash-Site * Dr. Nefarious invents Lawrence * at the ending a citizen in the crowd says "i came here for the 3rd reboot" Dr. Nefarious "Mark my words Lawrence, I will destroy that Lombax!" -Dr Nefarious speaking to Lawrence hinting the Up Your Arsenal Reboot. Dr. Nefarious appears at the ending after the Credits along with Lawrence, sill stranded Nefarious plans his next evil plot.